In The Academy Shadows
by Da Hot Yasha
Summary: In a world where everyone possess power and panter to aid them. 4 warrior will learned that with great power comes great responsibility...like they care. more inside by the way i made a lot of changes cuz i didn't like how it sounded
1. Lesson One The Academy

DeWana Williams

Part One:

The Being of the Night

The tears of the moon

In the form of stars,

Her bleeding heart

Showering the earth with love

In the form of the sun.

She is conquered by darkness,

Her appearance pale and grey,

One day wishing

To see the light of day.

_**Juvenilgolden, Unfulfilled Moon**_

Lesson One

The Academy

**A**

**girl with long black hair wearing an oversized t-shirt was standing in a dark and fogging **place with her eyes closed. She slowing opened her glowing blue eyes.

"Where am I? What is this place?" She asked looking around her. But only saw darkness and fog. '_This so not the MMA Champion Awards. I probably got hit by one of the loser._' She thought while scratching her head.

"He's coming..." said a voice behind her that was followed by the sound of clicking heels. She turned around to a cloak figure with a glowing red left eye. The silhouette showed what looked like a thick braid on the left side and some features of a woman. Her eye was like a blood spot in a pool of midnight black with slender a pupil. They stood looking at each other in silence until the girl got uncomfortable.

"Um... Hello?" She said. But the woman said nothing. "Okay… Can you tell me where I'm at?" She tried.

"He's coming..." She repeated. The ground stared to shake and the girl tried to maintain her balance.

"Protect him ..."She said over the sound of crystals rising from the ground around them. "Save the key... Guard the tomb..." The woman was now but a reflection on a tall crystal with that one eye still glowing. The girl slowing closed her eyes as her lids grew heavy. "Protect The Being..." was the last thing she heard as she fell into complete darkness.

The sun shined through an opened window that was placed over the head of a full sized bed in a blood red walled and dark yellow carpet room. The light shined till it hit the face of a light brown skinned girl sleeping face down on her dark orange bed spread. Her eyes squeezed shut tight. After a while, her eyes shot open showing _dark_ blood red eyes in a pool of midnight black. The girl blinked a couple of time and her eyes turned to pure sapphire blue eyes. Her eyes moved up toward the clock on a nightstand on the right of bed.

The floating red number read 6:58. She shut her eyes and signed as she turned on her back placing her arm over forehead. She had been having that same dream for the past two week. She couldn't sleep in during summer break because of it.

"Stupid dream" The girl muttered, sitting up on her bed. She looked around her as if to find the meaning of the dream.

But all she saw was her desk next to her bed, a dresser with an mirror next to a tall dresser near a the window, and her walk-in closet laid across from her dresser. Her bed was across from the door. She removed the orange scarf that was tied around his head to let her long black hair fall down her back. A little of it fall over the edge of the bed.

"May as well get ready." She said happily as she threw the cover back and place her feet on the soft carpet. She was about to stand, when there was bang on the door.

"FENG!" Someone yelled from the other side of the door as they continued to bang on the door. "MOM SAID GET UP! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Feng felled back on the bed and sigh.

"Why is she always so loud?" Feng said. Then the door was slammed opened and a little girl stood there, staring angrily at Feng. Her skin was the same color as Feng's. Her eyes were more of an aqua that matched her short pigtails. She was wearing a blue short sleeves dress that stop at her knees and white socks. On her shoulder was a cat with fur like flowing blue water. It green eyes looked also angrily at her.

"Mom said get up NOW!" She yelled. Feng sat back up. Her head down and eyes close.

"Zaryu, you don't have to loud every time mom tells you to get me." Feng said looking at her.

"If you listened when I don't yell, then I wouldn't have to. Is that right, Yuri?" Zaryu said scratching the cat ear. Yuri meow in agreement. "She always so mean to us."

"Because I have an annoying little sister that like to yell at her big sister. And if she doesn't leave, I'll sit on her." Feng said as she slowly stood up. She ran toward Zaryu, as she screamed and ran down the hall. Feng looked back at the cloak before heading to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later, after eating the breakfast that an android (Also called Mom) made, Feng was racing out the to a black and red wheel-less sport motorcycle with the words 'Super Happy Funtime' in blue lettering.

She was wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck with a blue crystal on fire on the front and black arm length warmers secured by red bands- on the left by one and right by two, one at the forearm and the other by the wrist-and black fingerless gloves, blue jean with flame at the hips and ankle and her pants legs over black gym shoes.

On her right arm was a red armband with a ruby red crescent moon with three claws on the side- that get smaller- pendent and ruby gem in the shape of a diamond in the middle. Her black hair was down with a red scarf wrap around the top of her head under a black fedora hat with a red ribbon.

She reached cycle with a black leather seat. She stale it and she place her black hat in a basket on the side of the bike. She left held a dark red motorcycle helmet with silver tinted visor.

"Are you coming back?" Zaryu yelled leaning out of the second floor window. Feng looked at her with her helmet above her head.

"Yeah. We're going to check out the campus and get register. I'll be back before you go to bed." Feng yelled. "Behave. And I don't want to come home to a house full with water and fish."

"That happened one time. Let it go." Feng smirked as she put on her helmet and started it by pressing a button. Her bike hovered about an inch form the ground created a small dust cloud. She waved to Zaryu and then rode off down the street. Feng turned a corner onto a street with the houses looking the same as the next.

"I had a cookie. His name is Jeff." Feng sang. Feng stopped her bike when she felt a present coming toward her. "Like see... hat... gloves... clothes... shoes... necklace... what am I missing?" She said with her right hand under her chin and her right elbow in her left hand, as she thought for a minute. "Oh snap. He's 'bout to be piss." She said looking behind her. Than a fireball appear in front of her.

"You left me." The fireball yelled in a male voice with an echo.

"My bad."

"Your bad!?" The fire blew away leaving a two feet long black scale baby dragon with small horns with frills on the side of it head and fire that start at the above his red eyes and end passed his three fingers wings and fire at his tip. "I wake to find you gone and the room empty. And you say YOUR BAD!?" He yelled as Feng head lend toward the side.

"Looked I didn't see you. Beside we don't start school for two more days, so you're not missing much." Feng said as she folded her arm and looked the other way.

"This is school we wanted to go to since we could read. I want to see it today, too."

"Well next time listen for the alarm."

"You guy are fighting again?" Said a female voice. Feng and the dragon, Flamey, looked to the side to see a girl and boy, who was twin, coming out of the house Feng had stopped in front of.

The girl was brown skin with long black hair was pulled in a ponytail on the purple in a bow that reach her shoulder and peirwock eyes.

She was wearing a V-neck belly shirt with a sleeveless blue jean jacket, a purple skirt, and long white socks with purple Mary Jane. On her left wrist bracelet pink crescent moon with three claws on the side- that get smaller- pendent and rose gem in the shape of a circle in the middle. She was also carrying a Spanish guitar on her back.

The boy was the same skin color with a slightly build but his black hair was untamed and green eyes. He was wearing a brown fitted wife beater tee with a white opened collar shirt and black fingerless gloves, kinaki pants with a black belt and white and brown air ones. On his back was a sword with a green cord on a black sheath with a brown scabbard tip and mouth.

"Wow. Didn't know this was your house. What happen to it?" Feng asked.

"Mom happened. She went all out. You should see Keiretsu room." Kaiyu said.

"No, she shouldn't. Mom knows nothing about what I like." Keiretsu said. The Hitsugaiya twin parents were clueless when it comes to them.

Feng's would be too if they were around enough to do stuff like that. Feng parents are the president and CEO of a computer software company somewhere in China. Kaiyu parents were the head of a car company also base in China. But their mother doesn't work as hard as the father, so she around more.

"Now I have to see it. But not today. Kagome await our arrived." Feng was about to start her bike when she remember something. "Where Rocky and Amerie?" Feng asked.

"They were right behind us." Kaiyu said as she looked behind her. Then a fairy and snake flew out the door.

The two feet tall fairy had tan skin with pale green eyes. Her hair was down the reach pass her feet with a yellow headband. She was wearing a yellow halter top with yellow wrist warmers and a blue jean skirt with white and yellow butterflies, her feet were bare. Her see-through wings were slowly beating the air as she floated over Kaiyu's shoulder.

The three feet long amber eyes snake had greenish brown scales with small black spot.

"Hey Feng and Flamey." Amerie said a she land in the basket on the side of Feng's bike. Keiretsu whistled and a few minutes later a motorcycle similar to Feng's, only it brown, appeared in front of Keiretsu. Kaiyu sat behind Feng on her bike as Keiretsu got on his. Rocky went to Feng bike, since hers was the only one that had one, and land on the right of Flamey as Amerie was on his left.

"Must you bring that with you?" Feng asked looking back at Kaiyu as she put on passage helmet.

"Yes I do. Don't make start playing."

"I will set that on fire."

"Ready?" Feng asked after Kaiyu, Keiretsu, and her put on their helmet. Kaiyu nodded and they were off. While riding, Feng's helmet started to beep. She hit a bottom on the left side it.

"Hello, hello?" She asked as two black boxes appeared in the left corner of her helmet. The top had a green line and the bottom had a red one that moved as Feng talked.

"Hey, where are you at?" A female voice asked, the green line moved with the pitch of her voice.

"Just leaving Kaiyu and them house. Where are you?"

"On my way to Kagome's. Meet you there?"

"Sure. Bye." Feng said, ending the call.

A few minutes later they were at a blue house with a white roof and a white brick wall around it.

Standing at the gate of the wall was Caramel skin girl with light brown hair was pulled into a ponytail that reach her backside and her mid-back and chocolate brown eyes.

She was wearing a white short sleeves blouse with a green, white, and black plaid striped on the left side of her shirt and a green skirt with a pink belt, and long white sock with small heels shoes. Around her waist was a Waist chain with a blue crescent moon with three claws on the side- that get smaller- pendent and sapphire gem in the shape of a heart in the middle.

Feng and Keiretsu stopped in front of the girl and removed their helmets.

"Hey Kagome!" Feng yelled those she was right there.

"Hi Feng." Kagome replied. "And Kaiyu and Keiretsu."

"Hey what about us?" Flamey yelled.

"Yeah. We want a 'hi', too." Amerie said. Rocky was asleep in the basket and didn't care.

"Hello Amerie and Flamey. Good to see you again." Kagome said with a warm smile.

"Where Karen?" Flamey asked. And right on cue, a flying horse with light brown eyes flew toward the group. She had green mane, tail, and hoofs with white fur and wings that had green on the tips of the feathers. She had a gray nose and blue between her eyes and a heart on her chest.

"Hey, Karen!" Flamey yelled. Karen didn't say anything. "I said I was sorry. Plus it happened years ago. Let it go."

"Amerie can you please tell the dragon next to you that when my hair fully grows back than I'll talk to him." Karen said not looking at him.

"Flamey Karen said ..."

"I heard her, Amerie." Flamey said anrgy.

"That temper is going to get you killed one day."

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iii!" Someone yelled. They looked around until Feng saw a girl on a skateboard, which was hovering a few inch from the ground, coming down the street in front of the house.

Her long brown hair was in a braid that reaches her thigh that showed her emerald green eyes.

She was wearing a pink long sleeves shirt with a curved V-neck and two triangles cut out on the sleeves-two each sleeve- just below the shoulder, a black crescent moon with small triangles around it on the front and with black legging that stop at the knee and pink legs warmers that stop on at the black heels.

Around her neck was A necklace with a greed crescent moon with three claws on the side- that get smaller- pendent and emerald gem in the shape of a triangle in the middle.

An orange eyes, brown fur two tails fennec fox with brown wing was flying next to her head. The fox had spiky hair with a green headband under its ears. Feng smiled when she saw her.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeemyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Feng yelled back.

Memya stopped in front of Feng and did their own little hand shake. (For reason that not my own, I been ask not to show the hand shake.)

"What's up? Ain't seen you in a hot minute" Feng said.

"The sky is up. And of course you haven't seen her in a minute."

"Last time I check she was talking to Memya, not you Kira." Flamey said.

"It true." Feng agreed.

"Well maybe if she talked proper English than I wouldn't have to correct her."

"Nobody told you to." Feng yelled.

"Let just go. I want to check out the campus." Keiretsu said putting his helmet back on. Kagome was already on his bike.

"You know, Kagome, if you don't hold on to him real tight, you might fall off." Feng said.

"Yeah now wrap your arm around his waist." Kaiyu said.

"Hold on real tight so he can't break free." Memya said. Kagome blushed as she wrapped her arm around Keiretsu's waist.

"Look at the happy couple." Feng said.

"Will y'all leave her alone." Keiretsu said.

"Why? It fun." Kaiyu said.

"Like go people. We can tease Kagome and Keiretsu later. " Memya told them as she jumped on her hover-broad.

"Lead the way, MapQuest." Feng yelled over the roar of her and Keiretsu bikes. Than they were off. Memya in between Feng and Keiretsu as they headed for the school.

t took them ten minutes to get to the school and five minutes to find the door. The door was huge with a black background that had a white crescent moon and a light blue diamond shape jewel in the middle it that took up half of the door. There were three smaller full moons on the left of the crescent moon, all three white.

"I wonder how big this school is." Amerie asked.

"It's..." Kira began.

"I was talking to myself."

"Well..."

"Mind your own business than."

"So how do we get in?" Feng asked Memya.

"Idk." Everyone gasped.

"The all-knowing Memya don't know."

"I thought I never see the day." Kaiyu said. Memya rolled her eyes. Then Flamey noticed a bottom on the jewel and he flew toward it.

"What does this bottom do?" He said as pressed it. The jewel on the door glowed and a pale skin, amber eyes woman appeared before them. She was wearing a corset top white empress grown with long sleeves and a silver tiara in her long blonde hair that blew with the wind.

"Name and power." She said in a sweet voice. Kaiyu push Feng closer toward the woman. Feng gave Kaiyu a look before facing the woman.

"I'm Akechi Feng. Pyrokinesis." Feng said. The woman said nothing for a while.

"I'm sorry but that name is not register in the school files." She said. Feng dropped to her knee, heartbroken.

"But how?" She said about to cry.

"I'm kidding. You're in the school system." The woman said with a grin showing a fang on the right side. Feng got up and dust herself off.

"That was a very mean joke. You're a very mean door."

"She not a door. She the spirit of the founder." Memya said.

"Her students must have hated her." Feng muttered. Mahina chuckled.

"Come I don't have all day" Mahina said crossing her arms

"It's my turn." Kaiyu said as she skipped up to Mahina. "I'm Toyotomi Kaiyu. Aerokinesis."

"Next Please."

"I'm Toyotomi Keiretsu. Geokinesis."

"Next."

"I'm Tokugawa Kagome. Invisibility."

"I'm Date Memya. Knowledge."

"When you enter, please report to the office. Located on your right. Thank you for choosing Mahina as your school experience. Came and enjoy." Mahina said. She disappeared as the door opened showing tree tops beyond a cliff.

On the left was a river with a bridge over it leading to a red building with brushes under glass window on either side of the red oak door and a gold plate with _Bookstore _in black in a fancy card text font (look it up). Across from it was another red building similar to the other one but a little longer. The plate said _Office_ in the same font.

"There the office." Memya yelled pointing to the building on their right. They walked in and stop at a long counter with five desks behind it and two doors next to each other. Both doors had name plates The right had _Head Boss_ on it and the left had _Vice Principal_.

Kaiyu step to the counter and hit the bell that was on it. A girl pop out of nowhere with a huge smile on her face.

She had cream skin with short blue hair that stop just below her ears and purple eyes. She was wearing white long sleeves with a pink vest and a purple skirt. Around her neck were a silver heart necklace and a silver heart bracelet on her left wrist.

"Hello, I'm Akira. Can I help you and your friends?" She said still smiling. It was kind of creeping. Kaiyu stepped back and Feng slowly went to the counter.

"Yes. We were told by the door to come to the office."

"Your new students. Let see here." She said going through some paper. "Here your map of the school. Your schedules and the name of the teachers and staff at Mahina Academy." She said handing Feng their things. Feng looked at the other with the same confused look she had. She looked the schedules and they had the right names and information on them.

"Um... How did you know who we were?" Feng asked.

"I have all the student names in my memory. along with the picture to those names."

"But that's more than a thousand students" Kira said. Akira just looked at them still smiling. So to end this confuse party they were having, they left. Outside Feng handed the schedules to the other along with the map.

Feng walked with her bike toward the trees top and halt almost instantly.

"This is dangerous. I could've fallen." Feng yelled. The others came up on either side of her. It was a huge forest as far as the eyes can see.

"It's beautiful." Kagome said.

"Seriously. A fence or a sign that said 'Caution Might Die Pass This Sign' or something."

"Maybe it's a smartness test. The people who keep walk leave the school." Keiretsu said like a smart ass.

"Why don't you keep walking?" Feng said back.

"After you."

"Oh no. Ladies first."

(A/N: HA she just called him a girl.)

"Will yall two just stop it." Kaiyu yelled.

"He started it." Feng said

"Did not."

"Yall act like brother and sister. Now behave." Kaiyu said.

"I make no promises." Feng said

"Came on like look around. And fight later." Memya said.

"Fine."

"Whatever." Keiretsu back a few paces and ran toward the cliff before jumping over the edge.

"Now he just being a show off" Kaiyu said with her hands on her hip.

"Hey. A path." Kagome said pointing pass the office. And there it was. A sign that said 'Way Down. Don't Jump'.

"I hope he break something just for being stupid." Feng said getting on her bike and putting her helmet on. Kaiyu got on Keiretsu's, since he left it, and put his helmet. She pressed a button so the helmet fit her head. Kagome sat behind her, wrapping her arm around Kaiyu's waist. Memya got on her broad. "Let go." Feng said as she took off. The others soon followed.

The path wasn't that hard to ride through. It turned every few mile going down a slip. Half way there Keiretsu called asking about his bike. They told him that they left it. When we got there he was mad that we lye and relief that they had his bike. So Kagome got on the back of Feng bike.

The group logged in to a chat room program they had installed into their helmets so they talk when they're apart.

(A/N: Also save a lot on cell phone bills)

"So where to?" Feng asked the other.

"Let go look at the cafe they have. It to the right, over the bridge, and straight." Memya said.

"Roger that, MapQuest. 10 4." Feng said heading to the right.

A few minutes later, they made it to a blue building in the middle of a large clearing with glass window covering the front of the building. At the top on the building was a sign that said _Ai's Cafe_.

Computer Mode

_Name: __Ai's Cafe_

Location: On Mahina Campus

Category: Book store; Cafe

Opened Since: 7 years after the school was opened

When they walk in, they were shock and amazed. There were two doors on the opposite of the door -one was marked _Message Room_ and the other was marked _Food Room_- and four rows of bookcases with manga and anime in front of the marked doors and between them, and a checkout counter next to the front door. On the other side of the bookcases were computer stations in the corner and buff and tables along the windows.

They all went their separate way. Kaiyu went to the message room. Keiretsu and Kagome went to the food room. Memya went to one of the computer area near the back.

Feng headed straight for the manga. She was walking toward the front while looking down at a manga from the fantasy section when she bumped into someone. The mangaes he was carrying fall on the floor. Feng bend down and help him put them up.

"I'm sorry. I should have been looking where I was going." Feng said.

"I was the one not paying attent...ion." The boy said as he looked up.

He just looked at Feng. As did she. His blue hair reached to his mid back and a little of it was pulled into a low ponytail which went well with his violet eyes and ivory skin. He was wearing a gray short sleeves button shirt with dark blue jean and gym shoes. She gave him a small smile. He look at the manga in Feng handed.

"_The Necklace Of Blood_. Nice choice. I read that before."

(A\N: The Necklace of blood is another one of mine. It should be up. If Not than it is on another site)

Feng was lost for a second. "Oh. Yeah a friend told me about it. I thought I give it a try."

"_Feng_._" _Someone yelled in the distance. Feng looked behind her to see Flamey flying toward them. "Feng, Memya want to go the Study House" Flamey said as he landed on her shoulder.

Then a red eyes bird with black claw feet and small pointed and a few strand pointed toward the back beak landed on the boy shoulder. It had navy blue feathers at the top of it head and under it chin with blue feathers covering the rest of it head and neck. It wings were navy blue and blue with the rest of it body a violet blue.

"He cute." Nito said in a female voice, blushing a little.

"We should go Feng. The others are waiting."

"I guess I see you later." Feng said as she stood up and headed toward the front.

"Who was that?" Flamey asked.

"Don't know. He didn't tell me his name."

Feng and the other walked around the campus not going to the dorms area until tomorrow. It was almost night time by the time they finished and it was time to go. But Feng and Flamey headed back to the cafe instead. She wanted to start reading that manga before they left. The others went home and they agreed to walk back to the campus tomorrow to get there room.

Feng and Flamey walked pass one of the windows of the cafe and saw the boy sitting at a table reading. Feng walked in and didn't look his way. She made it to the section where she found the manga. She grabbed it and went to a table that a sleeping Flamey was. His flames on his body went out as he slept.

The boy was peaking over his manga ever now and a then at Feng, who was not looking at him. But she wanted to. The bird from earlier flew to Feng's table and landed next to Flamey.

"Hey cutie. I'm Nito. What your name?" Nito asked. Flamey said nothing.

"His name is Flamey. He can't hear much when he sleeping." Feng said with a smile.

"What your name?"

"I'm Naisamo Feng. First year."

"I'm Nito. And that Nisolata Toyo. He's a second year." Nito said nodding her head toward the boy.

Toyo got up and walked toward the door. "Gotta go. Bye Naisamo-san. Bye Flamey-chan." Nito said as she flew always, following Toyo. Feng waited till he left the cafe before leaving herself. She woke up Flamey and left.

hen she got home, Zaryu was in the living room sitting two inch from the giant flat screen TV. Feng took off her shoe at the foyer and went in the living room with Zaryu, lying on the coach behind her. Flamey went to sit next to Feng's head. Zaryu was watching a kids show about a creepy talking cat, Mi Meow. Well, Feng and Flamey thought it was creepy.

"_Guess what kids. Mi Meow is coming to theater real soon. I hope to see you there. Till next time._" the show ended. Zaryu turn toward Feng, who was looking at the ceiling.

"Onee-san? Remember when you promise to take me out one day when you already promise to take me to the anime expo?"

"Maybe."

"Can you take me to go see that movie the first day it comes out? Please?" Feng looked at her younger sister. She did promise on sister honor. She now regretted that. She hated that show. Stupid cat. Always so damn happy. Even the always cheerful Feng was sick of her.

"Fine. I'll take you. But let make it a day. In the morning, I'll come get you and show you around the campus of my new school. Get something to eat. Than go see the movie. Deal?" Feng said with her pinkie out. Zaryu waited before locking her pinkie with Feng's.

"Deal." Zaryu said. They smiled at each other.

"Dinner." Their 'mom' called from the kitchen. Feng and Zaryu ran to the dining room to eat the meal they were given.


	2. Lesson Two The Dorm

Lesson Two

The Dorm

uki was sitting outside, on the steps of her house with Zaryu, as she watch their 'mother' load Yuki's things into the trailer attached to her bike. Their 'mom' was an android that look like a peach skin, blue eyes thirty year old woman wearing a black and white maid uniform with her gray hair pulled into a tight bun that was created by their father so they were taking care of. This is the first model, so they're also testing it for them.

"So you're really leaving me?" Zaryu said out of nowhere. Yuki looked down at her.

"You can visit when you're not in school. I just need to go. Don't worry I'm not that far." Yuki assured her, with a warm smile. Zaryu smiled back at her. Yuki hoped on her bike when their mom, A7-001, was finish loading Yuki's things.

Yuki waved good-bye to her family and headed to the twin house. She made sure that Flamey was with her before she left.

"This is so exciting. We get live on our own." Flamey said looking straight ahead.

"I know, right." Yuki replied. Yuki stopped in front the twin house, next to another trailer similar to Yuki's. Keiretsu was leaning against the trailer next to his sister, holding a camcorder.

"Should I even ask?" Yuki asked.

"Mom wants us to record our first week. Say hi Yuki." Keiretsu said putting the camcorder in Yuki's face.

"Get that thing out of my face."

"Awe Yuki don't be shy."

"Kaiyu. Your brother being mean."

"Keiretsu, leave Yuki alone. I don't want to hear yall two fighting today. You hear me."

"I make no promises." Yuki said helping Kaiyu with her things.

After they loaded everything, Kaiyu got on the back of Yuki's bike and Amerie, Rocky, and Flamey were in the basket and they went to pick up Kagome and Memya with their things. Lucky they didn't have a lot of stuff, because they didn't have a trailer to attach to a ride they didn't have. When they went to the school they were greeted by Mahina.

"Welcome back." She said.

"You sound like you didn't miss us." Yuki said.

"What if I said I didn't?"

"Then we'll be heartbroken won't we?" The other nodded in agreement. Mahina grinned.

I see you're going to make this school year very interesting."

"Always do. Now do we have to do that name and power thing?" Yuki asked.

"No. Just go in and find your dorm house." She then disappeared and the door opened. Unlike yesterday there were more students here. There was a line coming out of the office.

"Do we get our dorm house number from there?" Kaiyu asked looking at the line.

"No. There a dorm office at the bottom." Memya told them. So with Memya leading the way they made it a small office straight down the path on the left. It wasn't that big compare to the other buildings they had already seen.

The front was made of glass and you could see a desk. The only light inside was coming from outside. Yuki bravely walked inside with the other close behind. Once inside, it wasn't that different than from looking through the window. But there was uncomfortable chair on the left side and a bore normal tick in the center of the room. The room screamed 'I'm boring. Leave now or suffer my boringness'. Flamey land on the counter and use his tail to hit a bell that was sitting there.

Yuki waited a few second before hitting it again. Being the impaction person that she was, she kept hitting it till a man emerge from the office behind the counter and grab the bell

"Yes?" he asked. He was a bald man with big glasses that made his brown eyes bigger than they really were and pale skin that look like he never see the sun in his life with a little fat around his waist area. He was wearing a white short sleeves shirt with "I Was Made to Be an American" written in black and an American flag behind it with navy blue pant.

"We're here to get our room numbers. And where did you get that shirt?" Yuki asked.

"I got it... from a friend... as a present. Well... I need your... names and ... student ID number." He said as he pulled out a black and silver thin laptop.

"I'm Akechi Yuki. 5445425" Yuki said.

"I'm Toyotomi Kaiyu. 5446525" Kaiyu said standing on Yuki left.

I'm Date Memya. 5441113" Said Memya on Yuki right.

"I'm Tokugawa Kagome. 5440218" Kagome said next to Memya

"I'm Toyotomi Keiretsu. 6444883" Keiretsu said next to his sister.

"I just notice that your ID number is the only one that doesn't begin with '544'." Yuki said looking at Keiretsu.

"Right. You just ruined the pattern." Kaiyu said.

"And I'm Musa Satona. 3625412" A creamy tan girl with light green eyes said getting between Keiretsu and Kaiyu. Her black hair, with a little pink at the end, was pulled up into a ponytail that reached just passed her shoulders. She was wearing a blue and pink v neck striped long sleeves shirt with a long blue scarf around her neck and blue jean pant with a pink spiral ribbon on her left leg and pink high top.

On her right shoulder was a white Siberian tiger cub with light blue and white fur and baby blue eyes with some hair covering his right eye. On it paws were pale blue flames and two rings on it tail.

"Hi. Naisamo Yuki and Flamey." Yuki said looking around Kaiyu.

"Hi. Musa Satona and Frost." She replied.

"I know. I make it my job to know every student here." Yuki said.

"Really?"

"She just heard you say your name." Keiretsu said.

"I didn't say I already knew everybody name. But I will. That all that matter." Yuki said sticking her tongue out at him like a five year old.

"I got it... Naisamo, Hitsugaiya... Noma, Yagi... and Satona yall got house... number 15 with Hirashida Chise. Hitsugaiya you're... in house... 16. " He said in a bored and lazy voice like he had to keep thinking of what to say next.

"Why do you talk like that?" Yuki asked. That got her real annoyed after the first sentence.

"This is... how I... talk." He said

"Can we just get our keys, dude?" Yuki asked.

"My name... is not dude... its Nate...Well... here you go." He said as he handed them their keys. The group walked away. Some faster than other. (By some I mean Yuki).

They left the office and headed for their bikes and stuff to see them not there. Satona's skate and bags weren't there, neither.

"Where the hell our stuffs." Yuki yelled looking mad.

"They're over there." Rocky said pointing with his tail toward the tree on the other side of the river on the right of the office.

"How did they get over there?!" Kaiyu yelled.

"I put them there. I needed room for my stuff." Said a bright yellow eyes girl, which went well with her pale peach skin, on the other side of a white shining car.

(A/N: Don't know a lot about car so I don't have a name for it)

She walked around it and toward Keiretsu. Her short blonde hair had light pink coloring that the end and reach just passed her neck. She was wearing a yellow tank top that went over her hips with an orange pleaded skirt and red thigh high boot. She had a whore-ish aura around her.

By her feet was a pink and white Shiba inu dog that was as tall as the girl's knees with purple eyes and a silver earring in it right ear.

"Hey cutie." The girl said standing to close to him. He just stepped back.

"Why did you move our stuff to the other side on the river?" Keiretsu asked.

"How did you move our stuff to the other side on the river?" Memya asked.

"That doesn't matter. And yall stuff was taking like to much space so I like moved it." The girl said.

"No it wasn't." Satona said.

"I like her. She fun. Hey you're one of my friends now. Yay." Yuki said cheering.

"It looked like what she did help us. Our house is on the side of the river near a lake. It was still rude." Memya said looking at the map.

"You're lucky. I was about to take off the earrings." Yuki said as she got ready to jump over the river. Than Toyo pulled up next to the girl's car on his black hover bike that was like Yuki's. She looked at him and then turned back to the group who were talking.

"Why are you walking away? Scared?" Yuki and the other stopped what they were doing and look at her. Yuki stepped to her and got in her face.

"I don't know who you think you are..."

"I'm Rumiko Laiana. First year." Laiana said.

"Looked Rumiko-chan. I'm way stronger than you on my worst day and I'm sick." Yuki stepped back a little. Her smell was strong for her dragon like nose. Then Kagome, Memya and Kaiyu were next to her. Laiana started laughing. Yuki and the other were confused.

"Why is she laughing?" Yuki asked Memya, who was standing on Yuki right.

"It's funny how you think you're stronger than me."

"Yuki is 10 times stronger than you'll ever be." Flamey said in Laiana face.

"Ha. Don't make me laugh."

"You just did." Kagome said folding her arm. Yuki, Memya and Kaiyu looked at Kagome shocked. They never heard Kagome talk like that.

"Nice." Memya said next to Kagome.

"Look at Kagome." Yuki said from in front her.

"Go Kagome." Kaiyu said standing next to Keiretsu.

"Let fight and we'll see who's stronger." Laiana said.

"Hello Naisamo-san." Said Nito as she flew toward her from where Toyo was standing. "Hi Flamey-chan." Nito blushed a little. Then they heard a bark and growl. The Shiba inu looked at Flamey angrily.

"Hi. You were from the cafe that one time." Flamey said as he landed on Yuki's left shoulder.

"You remember." Nito said.

"Hey Nito-chan. Long time no saw. If you'll excuse me I got a fight to win."

"That why I came over here. There no fighting outside the domes" Nito said.

"Where are they?" Yuki asked.

"They're near the front of the school. I saw the top of them when we first came in." Amerie told her.

"Let go then." Yuki said.

"We can't Yuki. The domes are for classes only. You should have read your student handbook." Memya said.

"When have I ever read a student handbook? Of any kind?"

"Just forget it Yuki. Let go to our house." Kagome said. Yuki looked at her. With a sigh she walked back to the river bank.

"Fine. But you own me a fight Yuri-san." Yuki said as she jumped over the river. The other soon follows. But Kaiyu stacked her tongue out at Laiana before following Yuki.

"It RUMIKO." She yelled.

"Like I care." Yuki yelled back. Waving her off.

"Must you always pick a fight with people?" Memya asked.

"She started it." Yuki as she got on her bike. Kagome sat behind her. Kaiyu got on her brother's bike in the front. Keiretsu looked worried as he sat behind her. Whether it was for the bike or his sister, it was hard to say. But it can be assumed to be the bike since he kept looking at it.

"Why do you keep looking at the bike?" Satona said wearing the black skates that she just put on, looking at Keiretsu.

"Cause she isn't careful while driving and my bike suffer because of it."

"It like you love that bike more than your sister." Everyone just look at her. "What?"

"It not that I love the bike more. It just when she does sharp turn and about to find over, I use my power to put the bike back."

"Awe. Then that sweet." She said.

"Yes, it is." Kaiyu said kick starting it. Yuki did the same.

It took them a while to reach their houses. Kaiyu was having too much fun on the uneven ground and over hills and fallen trees. She laughed all the way.

They passed a few houses on the way to their. But none of them paid attention to the outside until they made it to their houses. There were two houses position at a 90 degree angle with. The house was a three level log cabin with a log n timber frame.

The top two levels were visible while the basement was seen from the back as Keiretsu check. There was a three leading to the wood rally porch on the left side of the house. On the right was stone wall under a tall window that had a red frame and the back of a stone fireplace. The second floor was a red oak wood with two small windows that also had a red frame.

Over the front door was a red full moon with a single black cloud behind it and the number fifteen on the moon. They all park, or sit aside, their rides.

They sat on the porch of the girls' house and talk about the moving arrangements. Were they unpacking now or wait for later?

Keiretsu decided to unpack and the girls decided to wait for later. So Yuki went inside and look for a place to put their things. When Yuki walked inside, she was blow away it was awesomeness. Yuki look through the house. It was amazing.

On the second floor were two white walls bedroom. Each had a queen size bed three pillows, a little bed for the partners, and a corner closet with hardwood flooring and window toward the open space over living room. There was a bathroom across the hall from the bedrooms- in the front of the house- with dark red sink next to the door, toilet next to the sink, and tub against the left wall; a tall shower on the right corner. The floors of the bathroom and shower were red, black, and white checker tiles. In between the bathroom and the stairs case was a small hallway closet. On the other side of the stairs case were double doors leading the wooded balcony. Pass the fourteen by ten bedrooms was open over living room with a wood rally at the end of the red carpeted hallway.

On the main floor were three bedrooms-one room next to the door; two rooms behind the kitchen- with the same things as the upstairs one. The downstairs bathroom that was in between the stairs and dining room was small and the same as the upstairs but without the tub. The kitchen had an island and an L shape counters with black marble counter tops. On the longer counter was a dark red six rings stove with a red oven under it and a microwave over it. On the short counter was a silver double sink with a dishwasher under it. The cabinet and floor were made of red oak wood. The living room had red carpet with a black soda and love seat with a brown coffee table and a fireplace in front of it. Next to the fireplace- on the left- were double doors leading to deck. The dining room had brown wood six chairs dining table and a door leading to patio.

The basement had a bedroom that was the same as the others, a family room with a black L shape soda, short coach, and love seat with a brown coffee table and a black entrainment center on the right side of the house. Across from the stairs was a laundry room with a dark red washer and dryer and a white sink and deep freezer next to them. The rest of the room was use as a store room. Next to the laundry room was a full bathroom with the same things as the second floor bathroom. Between the stairs and bedroom were double doors leading to the back yard.

"I didn't find a storage room big enough to load out things. But there is a family room in the basement we can use. Keiretsu, you can sit your stuff aside to take to your room." Yuki said as walked out of the house. She almost fell down a slide of ice on the stairs. "What the hell?" She yelled.

"Keiretsu said he was going to warn you when you came out." Kaiyu told her as she hit Keiretsu on the arm. "Musa-kun made this so we can bring the trailers up the stairs. But I guess we don't need it." Kaiyu finished. Yuki thought for a moment.

"Musa-kun can you make a slide going inside the basement from the outside?" Yuki asked. Satona nodded and created a slide that started where they stood to the double door in the basement.

"Well come on. Yall first go so Keiretsu can go." Yuki said. They loaded their stuff on to the slide to the family room and helped Keiretsu move his stuff to the one of the second floor rooms. While organizing Keiretsu room, there was a knock on his door.

"Hey, Nate-sama wanted me to give you this." Toyo said from the door, with Nito on his shoulder. Keiretsu walk to the door and grabbed the stat of papers he was holding.

"What is this?" He asked.

"It saying that you can paint the rooms, changes the furniture, carpet, and floor broad, and plant flowers outside for the three years you're here. But have to change back before the end of your last year." Toyo explained.

Keiretsu passed it out the girls. Kaiyu by his tall dresser from home by the window looking outside putting clothes in the drawer with Amerie, Kagome sitting on the bed petting Karen, and Memya sitting on the floor by Kagome's feet reading with Kira on her shoulder. Toyo looked around the room.

"Where Naisamo-chan?"

They all pointed to the closest across from the door. Toyo look in the closest to see Yuki sleeping on the top self of the closest, Flamey sleeping on her stomach. Toyo opened his mouth to asked what she doing up there, but closed it when he saw the others shaking their head.

A few minutes later, Yuki and Flamey woke up to a dark closet. Flamey's tail and hair lit up when he was fully awake, lighting the closet. Yuki got down from the self and walk to the door. When she opened it was dim. It was close to sunset by the light in the room. Yuki and Flamey heard music below them. They followed down the stairs to the basement and find Keiretsu playing 'Guitar Hero' with Rocky curl up on the table.

"Hey dude-ness." Yuki yelled as she popped out in to the room. Flamey went to sit on the table next the Rocky.

"Hey let me play." Yuki said, not asked because she sweet liked that, taking the guitar from him.

"It not my. It's Nisolata-sempai. And I highly doubt he'll let you." Keiretsu said taking the guitar back. Yuki act like she was about to cry.

"It's ok." Said a voice. Yuki looked around for the voice. She found Toyo leaning against the wall by the staircase. "I want to see how good she is."

"She sucks. _I_ can beat her." Keiretsu said.

"No, you can't. You can't beat an egg." Yuki said.

"Wanna bet."

"Bet. Where the squad at?" Yuki asked.

"Back at your place." Yuki pulled out her cell phone and dialed some number.

"Yo Kaiyu. I need you to get the gang and head over to Keiretsu place. We're about to play guitar hero." Yuki said than hanging up. "Hey you think let us order pizza or something?" Yuki asked to one of the two.

"No. But the cafe has take out." Toyo said. Yuki was already dialing a number.

"Hey Muse-san, Where are you… Can go to the cafe and bring some food here? … We're having a guitar hero tournament… I told Kaiyu to get the gang… You are part of the gang… I made that cleared when we were outside… Who at the door… I told you… will you get the food… I don't need a long answer. It's a yes or no question… I'm not getting an attitude… Look here…Thank you. That all I need. I'll see you when you get here." Yuki hung up the phone and walked toward the staircase. "Hey. Do you have any plates and cups?" She asked as she walked up the stairs.

"That's none of your business. Leave." Keiretsu said following her as she reached the kitchen.

"Come on Kagome coming and she might sing." Yuki said opening and closing cabinet till she found the plates. Keiretsu thought for a moment then sighed.

"Is it okay with you?" He asked Toyo.

"Sound like fun." He replied with a smile.

"This is the last time you come over here, Yuki."

"Yeah, right. Let get the place ready for the tournament." Yuki had the plates and stuff out when the other got her. "Welcome. Keiretsu is being mean and wouldn't come to the door. Come on let have some fun." Yuki said as her friend stepped inside.

Satona held out the food bags and pops she brought as she walked in. They played guitar hero and to Yuki disappointment, Kagome didn't sing. But Yuki wasn't the only one mad about it. Yuki beat Keiretsu and Kaiyu beat everyone. They all blame that stupid Spanish guitar she had. After they were done, the gang head back toward their house, into their rooms and went to sleep. Awaiting the next day.


End file.
